Marvel: Teleportation
Amelia Voght Voght's mist can also be transported through the astral plane, allowing her to employ her powers for long-range teleportation. She is able to transport herself and anything else she sublimates across the surface of the globe in an instant, or to-and-from orbit around the planet. She can teleport with cargo or send objects to a new location within traveling with them, providing she can visualize the new location in her mind. On certain occasions, Voght even demonstrated the ability to summon distant people to herself by teleportation, visualizing wherever the person is at the moment, seeing them converted into mist, and then bringing that mist into her presence to be reformed. Ariel Ariel possesses teleportation powers as she is able to warp space-time around two closed doors, bending the space to briefly connect the two when opening them. She can walk through a door at her starting point and walk through a different door even if they are at interplanetary distances. Those powers aren't based on a mutant or mutate state, but come from a specific use of physical knowledge and seem available to all her race, and even to other species, allegedly possible for anyone with "the right kind of hands and a good grounding in subjective physics". After her return, she is now seemingly able to generate inflamed doors, from which she can teleport. The exact origin of her new powers is unknown, but seemingly related to the flaming limbo she was trapped in. Azazel He is able to psionically transport himself, his clothing, and additional mass across inter-dimensional distances. Clarice Ferguson (Blink) Blink possesses the ability to generate teleportation warps, allowing her to displace people and objects. Her effective range is to the moon an dback. Also, Blink can manifest the energy for her portals in the form of short javelins, which causes their targets to teleport. She uses this power offensively and defensively. Dafydd ap Andras (Damian Tryp) As well as moving through time, Tryp can move himself and others through space to various locations. Frederick Slade Having a large amount of Apocalypse's blood also granted him an additional and unique power not shared by his kinsmen or family members. Frederick can teleport himself and others at will; additionally, he can teleport large masses, including sizable groups of people. He can also teleport 'parts' of objects. He can also open portals that displace projectiles and even enemies that threaten him. A trait shared by himself and his descendant Blink is that his teleportation's are always accompanied by a "blink!" sound. Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) Nightcrawler has the ability to teleport himself, the clothes he is wearing, and, within limits, a certain amount of additional mass which is in contact with him. He teleports by displacing himself into the Brimstone Dimension, traveling through it, and then returning to his own dimension at a certain distance from his point of departure. He consciously determines his point of return. The entire process occurs so quickly that Nightcrawler is unaware of being in the Brimstone Dimension at all. Nightcrawler guides himself through the Brimstone Dimension by a subconscious, natural direction-finding sense. Although Nightcrawler controls his teleportation ability with his conscious mind, his power to teleport is not psionic. Rather, it is the result of an unknown biochemical/biophysical reaction which he triggers mentally. When he disappears in teleporting, Nightcrawler leaves behind smoke with a stench reminiscent of burning brimstone. This is a small portion of the atmosphere of the Brimstone Dimension that escapes while the aperture is open. His teleportation is invariably accompanied by the muffled sound of imploding air rushing to fill the vacuum left where Nightcrawler's body was, creating his signature "bamf" sound. Nightcrawler's powers automatically displace liquids and gases when he arrives in the course of a teleportation. His powers will not displace solids, however, putting him at risk for materializing inside solid matter, causing serious injury or death. As a consequence, Nightcrawler typically teleports only to places he has been to before or knows the layout of, or line-of-sight teleportation. Nightcrawler's intuitive spatial awareness allows him to track his movements instinctively and with greater precision than the average person, helping him to pinpoint locations for a "blind" teleport. The longer the distance over which Nightcrawler teleports himself, the harder and more exhausting it is for him to make the teleportation "jump". It is easier to teleport between north and south than it is for him to teleport between east and west. Under optimal conditions, teleporting only himself and his costume, Nightcrawler can displace himself a distance of about two miles east-to-west, and up to three miles north-to-south. Making a vertical teleportation upwards in difficult and dangerous, fighting against both the electromagnetic and gravitational fields. Nightcrawler has made a vertical teleportation "jump" of one mile by pushing himself to his physical limits. Before his death, Nightcrawler was able to teleport Hope and himself from Las Vegas to San Francisco which is 585 miles and he was weakened and near-death at the time. Nightcrawler's momentum is retained throughout the process of teleportation; he arrives with whatever amount of inertia he left with. For example, if he were falling from a great height, he could not teleport himself towards the ground in order to save himself; he would land with the same velocity that he teleported with. He can subtract his inertia by teleporting short distances upwards. The limits to the mass that Nightcrawler can carry with him while teleporting, and the limits to the distance over which he can teleport himself with additional mass is unknown. When he transports a passenger over even moderate distances, they both feel weakened and ill, to the point of exhaustion. Teleportation over further distances could be fatal. Through practice, Nightcrawler has increased the mass he can teleport with him The upper limits of this capacity are as yet unknown. Nightcrawler can use his powers offensively by grappling with an enemy and teleporting him or her in a series of rapid jumps. The strain of "multiple ports" can exhaust foes without superhuman endurance while Nightcrawler remains strong enough to continue fighting. Laynia Petrovna (Darkstar) Darkstar could also employ the Darkforce to teleport herself and up to three others. She did this in a manner similar to that of Cloak, by entering the Darkforce's dimension of origin, traversing a distance and re-emerging in Earth's space. She has so far been able to travel a maximum distance of about .85 miles in this way. Because journeys through the Darkforce dimension are so disorienting, teleportation is a rather risky proposition. It also takes her several seconds to create a portal into the Darkforce dimension, preventing Darkstar from teleporting out of the way of such high-velocity danger as a bullet. Telford Porter (Vanisher) Vanisher possesses the mutant psionic ability of teleportation. He is able to teleport both himself and a certain amount of additional mass over an unknown maximum distance almost instantly. It is believed that Vanisher traverses a variety of extra-dimensional points when teleporting, consciously determining his point of return. The entire process occurs so quickly that Vanisher is usually unaware of traveling through another dimension. Vanisher's teleportational range and the amount of mass he could teleport with himself remain unknown. He was known to be able to travel from southern California to Genosha in a single teleport with as many as eight passengers. Category:Teleportation Category:Marvel Powers